An Application Programming Interface (API) is a set of routines, protocols, and tools for building software applications. An API may return results to software components. An API typically exposes functions or data of a software application that enables other applications to use the API's resources without concern for implementation of the functions or data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.